Sharing the Shenny Sauce
by Non-Canon Fodder
Summary: "Spice Up The Night!" Expurgated rewrite. M rated for obvious reasons.


**Sharing the Shenny Sauce: Spice Up The Night! (Rewrite)**** M Rated.**

**Authors Note: E****xpurgated reissue due to content of the original.**

**Part of the 'Sharing the Shenny Sauce' challenge!**

**Okay, I'm taking 'sauce' literally! Let me know if I hit the spot!**

**Inspired by Season 7, Episode 1, M rated with adult scenes of a sexual nature. As IC as I can keep it! :-D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any part of The Big Bang Theory, this is just for the shits 'n' giggles innit!**

**"Spice Up The Night!"**

"What?" Penny turned, her mouth agape. "Catty-what? Sheldon, did you really just ask me to unzip your pants?"

"Catawampus." He corrected. "And yes, the zipper's stuck." His face was impassive.

"Are you insane?" Her question was met with a derisive head tilt and she was certain a sentence containing the words 'Mother' and 'Tested' was not far off.

"Seriously Penny, I need to pee, are you going to help me or not?" He rose, jigging slightly, to stand in front of her. It was just too awkward to explain why not, so she capitulated.

"And Leonard does this for you?" She questioned incredulously as she leaned forward in the chair into a rather compromising position that made her skin prickle with embarrassment.

"Yes." He replied, equally incredulous that she should even question it.

She reached for the material, pulling it aside to expose the zipper. It had indeed gone awry, missing a couple of teeth at the bottom. She tugged gingerly, it didn't budge. She needed to get some purchase so moved her other hand to the bottom of the zip, accidentally cupping the soft bulge there as she did so. The sensation sent strange signals to her own centre, an unwanted tightening and a moist pulse that started to thrum. She swallowed and tried again, still no movement, forcing her closer till her face was no more than a few inches away from his crotch. She struggled on, till finally it gave, and she slid the zip down with relief that turned quickly to horror as she realized that his bulge was no longer quite so soft. The outline of his arousal, poking proud against his pristine white underpants, accellerated the pulse in her own panties as she recoiled.

"That doesn't happen when Leonard does it!" He accused, two bright spots of shame burning on his cheeks.

He dashed from her to the bathroom, slamming the door.

It seemed like a good time to leave.

Back in her apartment, she poured a glass of wine with shaky hands, downing it in two gulps then immediately pouring another. She sat down and clicked on the TV, flicking through the channels to find something to distract her. Sipping the wine she found nothing could take her mind away from what Sheldon was packing down there. The throbbing simply refused to subside. She could take a cold shower she supposed. Or better still, she could take care of business herself.

In the bedroom she slipped her jeans and panties off, sliding her bedside drawer open to reveal the 'Chew Toy' Sheldon had unearthed a while back. It had been a godsend these past months with Leonard away, and now here it was, ready to save the day again.

She slid her hand down, her fingers exploring as her nubbin jumped, stiff and greedy, continuing further to find her flesh slippery and swollen, there was no need for any lubricant today.

Turning the base, the toy hummed to life; gaudy pink, bobbled and glittery, it buzzed against her hand, promising satisfaction. She reclined on the bed and lowered it between her legs, rubbing its colorful head around her hard nub and bringing her other hand up to tweak and roll her nipple under her bra as shocks traveled to pool deep within her. Closing her eyes, the tremors wound like clockwork as her legs quivered, digging her feet into the duvet as she bit her lower lip. Picturing Leonard, she imagined it was him as she plunged past her entrance, slipping in halfway and pressing upward so it droned against her hot spot. She was close, so close and, as she slid the toy in and out in rapid, slick movements, the crescendo rose within her. Suddenly, two blue eyes and an enormous erection invaded her thoughts. She withdrew in shock, resting the buzzing tool against her thigh as she gathered her thoughts. What the hell just happened? Her body screamed in frustration at the withdrawal of its pleasure-thing, aching for release. She jumped at the knocks on the door.

The nine knocks and the countdown to the third and final call of her name gave her enough time to hide the toy in her drawer and slip on her dressing gown.

"Yes?" Her tone was rude as she opened the door.

He looked slightly taken aback.

"Are you busy?" he guessed. He looked down at her bare legs.

"Were you epilating your legs? I thought I could hear buzzing." He surmised.

Damn his Vulcan hearing.

"Yes." She lied. "What do you want Sheldon?"

"It's stuck again." His faced colored a little and he looked away, not meeting her eye.

"Can't you do it yourself?" She wheedled.

He looked up, shaking his head in disbelief. "Do you not think I tried?" His eyes flashed. "Especially with what happened last time you 'helped'!" He laced the last word with sarcasm.

"Don't you blame me for that!" She poked her finger at him, her voice exasperated.

He shot her a look of extreme frustration and annoyance, jutting his chin, his lips a thin grimace.

"Get in here!" She ordered in equal annoyance, stepping back to let him by, then slamming the door.

He stood by the arm of her couch, eyes expectant as she determined the best way to approach this, all the while trying to ignore the agonizing pulsation that was only amplifying as she surveyed his fly area.

Finally, she squatted down and once again reached for his zipper, her hands shaking against the cloth as she struggled to grab hold of the little gold tab. She tugged, nothing happened. She felt the slickness trickle between her legs, as she involuntarily budded for him. She took a deep breath and tried again, resignedly moving her other hand up to grasp the material at the bottom of the zip as before. The shaped bulge resting in her palm as she tugged again. It still didn't budge.

"Can you unbuckle your belt and fly?" Her voice quavered as she looked up at him and he obeyed with shaky hands.

With the fly open she could get a better handle on the zip. She leaned against him as she stretched the material, pulling steadily till finally it gave, her weight pushing him back till he was perched on the arm of her couch. However, once opened, she was faced with a case of déjà vu. His impressive erection strained against his underpants, her hands gripping tight on the open zipper either side of it. She couldn't tear her eyes away as the throb in her loins quickened its tempo.

"Penny." He gasped, his voice high and strangled. "You're not wearing panties!"

She looked down. In her efforts to free him, her dressing down had opened. Still fastened at the waist, it split below, giving up her secret; her arousal obvious, even to someone as naive as Sheldon.

Something wild inside her clicked, took possession, and she was lost. She ran her hand over his phallus, it was glorious, so rigid and tense. It's thickness and length roused an abandon in her and she reacted to his groan by pulling the elastic banding down so it sprang out, mere centimeters from her face.

The smell of him invaded her senses and the urge to taste him became irresistible. She ran her hands up the velvet skin of his shaft and slipped the head of him into her mouth, the salty tip stinging her tongue as she swirled and licked around his top. She lowered, allowing him to slide in further, feeling his skin move with her lips as the taste of him ignited a frenzy within her. She suckled and ran her tongue up his length, her head bobbing as she lapped, moving her hands to grip at his hips through his open trousers. She felt him tremble, tasting the tell-tale briny tang as he neared climax.

"Not so fast Mister." She withdrew, and rose, standing to face him, every nerve ending in her body alive.

He stared transfixed as she leaned in closer to him.

"Oh no, you're not going to kiss me, you've just been sucking…" He began as she crushed her mouth against his, his body taut and unyielding.

Grabbing his head, she ran her tongue against his lips, demanding entrance. The sensation took the struggle from him immediately and he opened, allowing the taste of his mouth to intoxicate her. Her tongue darted on the smoothness of his teeth till he allowed her in, the slick wetness of their stroking tongues making her thirst unbearable till she felt she may come at even the slightest touch.

She pulled back, her voice a pant as she commanded. "Swap places with me."

He obeyed in a trance and they turned as if dancing, till her buttocks brushed the couch arm. Then, in a little twirl all of her own, she spun 180°, till he urgently prodded against the small of her back. She reached for his hand, sliding his fingers into her hot wetness, guiding him to rub her in clumsy little figure 8 strokes, as she leaned back against him. Oh God, she could come like this, just like this, but she was greedy. She wanted him inside her, to the hilt, pumping her, she wanted to come on him, let her hunger grip him as she flew.

She bent forward. Exposing her raised buttocks to him as she leaned over the couch arm. She waited, nothing happened! Turning her head, she looked back, his face bore a mixed expression of confusion and lust.

"Make like a dog Sheldon!" She instructed, her voice a rasp of desire.

He needed no second bidding.

Gripping her hips he positioned himself, his tip teasing her as he found her opening, making her whimper in anticipation. Then he pushed, slipping in with ease as her body welcomed him, opening in delight as he hit her sweet spot, the pleasure traveling in a quivering rush to infiltrate her body with blissful ripples. She ground back against him, feeling the wave build within her, like a ticking time bomb, building to an unbearable tension, till her body begged for release. She grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers back to her core and his electric touch sent her over the edge as she erupted in an explosion of euphoria that sent her body spiraling. Her insides coiled and twisted as she swam in an ecstatic ecstasy that sapped the strength from her body and left her limp and gasping as he continued to drive into her, sliding in to fill and stretch her before his own body stiffened and jolted, a low moan leaving him as he spilt, her aftershocks tingling in shivery bliss as he pulsated inside her.

She felt his chest rise and fall on her back as he struggled to catch his breath. After a moment, he peeled his body away from hers. She pushed herself up to stand on wobbly legs, tying her robe before turning to face him as he refastened his pants, leaving the zipper open.

They stared at each other for a long moment. She saw a question on his face.

"Does this now make us Friends With Benefits Penny?" He queried.

"No, Sweetie." She corrected. "We just did a little something to **spice up the night**, that's all."

"Okay." He nodded, then turned to leave. "Thanks for helping with my zipper Penny. I'll take it to the repairers in the morning, get a new one fitted."

"That's probably for the best." She nodded.

He gave her a tight lipped smile, then left.


End file.
